


I Can't Handle Change

by lahvenduer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Burning, Fear of Change, Fear of Missing Out/Getting Left Behind, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/ And a Little Bit of Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I told you it would get better, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda, No Slash, Overworking, POV shifts, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sensory Overload, The Hermits are Friends Who Care About Eachother, Though hopfully not in a confusing way, Through the friendships are vaguely described so you could read it in a romantic light if u want, Video Game Mechanics, at least i hope its happy, i wrote this instead of doing homework, more like, more like a 'improper writing etiquette' way, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahvenduer/pseuds/lahvenduer
Summary: Scar is overwhelmed with the new Nether reset on its way, and things get difficult for him to deal with.
Relationships: Friendship - no Romance, GoodTimesWithScar & BdoubleO100, GoodTimesWithScar & Grian, GoodTimesWithScar & XisumaVoid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	I Can't Handle Change

**Author's Note:**

> [TW]  
> Trigger Warning: Anxiety, Panic Attacks, and a *fairly?* graphic description of self-harm via burning.   
> PLEASE, TAKE CARE. Do not read this is you are upset by any of that, this is a VENT FIC.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar mistakes, writer is dyslexic and literally doesn't see most of them. 🥺
> 
> With all that bad stuff being said, please enjoy the read!   
> (please, it took me so long)

The bright, hot sun of the badlands biome beat down on Scar's head as he mined the terracotta of the hermit-designated mining area. Scar was collecting resources for the Big Dig project, preparing for the fast-approaching Nether reset.

Scar's arms felt like jelly, after working for many hours, he thought, then giggled to himself at the comparison to Jellie, who was probably sleeping upon the chest monster back at Larry the snail.

_It must be nice to be a cat, no worries at all._

The heat must be getting to Scar. His head felt dizzy and he nearly toppled over the orange terracotta littering the ground. He only had a few more stacks to collect to fill up the last of his shulker boxes, but when black spots littered the edges of Scar's vision, he only then realised he's grinding resources in the hot desert with no water.

Scar was anxious, to say the very least. The Nether update was coming faster than he could get ready for it and all the other Hermits seemed to already be so well equipped for it. Taking down farms, stocking up on resources that could soon be hard to find, the whole server waited in anticipation. Although Scar seemed to be dreading more than anything else. He still had the Big Dig to finish, and with the time he had take of, he was far behind. Between the Mayoral race, mega projects, he became all the more distant to the other Hermits, just like their title would suggest.

In the times when Scar visited the shopping district to purchase the items he didn't feel like collecting himself, he overheard the Hermits, notably Cub, conversing about the Nether. They spoke about Piglin bartering, bastions, soul speed boots and more. Scar hadn't the time to pay attention to the news; too busy working on his base, and he felt overwhelmed at the rush of new information.

New changes. Maybe thats what was worrying Scar so much. It seemed like the whole server was filled with a nervous energy of anticipation.

Scar held up an arm to shield his eyes from the bright sun. His mayoral suit, while fashionable with its purple overcoat and striped trousers, was not comfortable in the this heat. Scar stumbled over the the beacon he set up and sat down against the iron base, which was painfully warm after sitting in direct sunlight all morning.

He rested his eyes for a moment, trying to ward of the ringing in his ears. Taking a shaky breath, he made a mental note to pick up the rest of the terracotta before flying back with his elytra.

Scar had been working, practically non-stop, for a couple days now. He worked at a reasonable pace at first, but now as the deadline of the Nether's reset drew ever nearer, he was in a frenzy of resource collecting and building just to get the project done in time.

The thought occurred to him, that he might not get the Big Dig finished before the reset, and with that thought came a rush of anxiety. Scar brought his knees up to his chest as he gulped down shuddering breaths. The new changes seemed to be too much to handle. He was fine with the Nether as it was; even though it's a terrifying hellscape, Scar was familier with it. He knew what to expect. The only thing that would help would be to be aware of the changes before they happened, but Scar was too busy working on his actually building a way to the Nether to learn.

The sun-heated iron Scar leaned against became too much, and set quickly stood, taking just a moment to steady himself from toppling back down, before pulling out rockets.

The heat was too much, the sweat dripped down the side of his face uncomfortably, the sun was painfully bright, his chest seemed tight, it was difficult to breath, and the ringing in Scar's ears was deafeningly loud. Everything seemed to crash down on him at once, his fear of the other Hermits leaving him behind while they explored the new Nether without him had a tight grip on his mind.

Scar quickly shot through the Mining Mesa's portal, before appearing on the baren roof of the Nether. the terracotta, shulker boxes, and his only beacon long forgotten.

Scar landed in front of his own portal before stepping through. The humid, muggy heat of the jungle was almost worse.

Gellie, Grian's cat meowed expectantly at Scar, but he had already activated a few rockets and was flying towards his village.

Landing on the porch in front of the door to Larry, Scar quickly entered, taking off his elytra wings and throwing them aside. Scar stood there a moment, unsure of what he was even doing. He was supposed to be out there, working, not wasting his time being _useless._ The familiar location had calmed his senses down just slightly, and now all that's left was a heavy feeling on his chest. Scar had foolishly ran from the mesa in a panic, everything seemed so overwhelming in the moment, but now reality seemed to catch up with him and he realized he left all his supplies. Scar sighed, and sat atop one of the barrels. He rested his head in his hands.

_stupid, stupid, stupid,_

Scar mentally berated himself,

_None of the other Hermits get upset like that._

The heavy feeling in his chest turned tight and painful.

Scar was crying, quietly, sitting in Larry the snail.

He was excited for the upset, of course, new blocks, new mobs, he was happy about that, but Scar was overwhelmed. The changes seemed to come too quickly, and he felt he was getting left in the dust, as all the other Hermits were already knowledgeable about the changes to come. Scar knew next to nothing about it, and that terrified him.

_Bzzzz._

A buzz from Scar's communicator startled him and he shakily pulled it out; wiping his blurry eyes to read the message.

**Xisuma: Who was last at the mesa? Someone left their stuff here.**

**Cubfan137: not sure**

**TangoTek: whos building with terracotta? Grian maybe?**

Scar debated with himself. He should get back to work, he thinks. Scar's nowhere close to finishing the Big Dig mining facility, and he can't afford to stop with the update coming so soon. but on the other hand, Scar was tired. Physically, of course, he'd been working constantly, but mentally too. Scar was tired of his brain constantly in overdrive, making sure he was hyper aware of the fact he isn't even close to finishing the project. Everyone else seemed to be so much better than him, in some form or another.

Scar slid off the barrel with a sigh. Now that his emotions were is complete disarray, he felt too tired to do anything.

_Your just being lazy! The other Hermits are already finished with their preparations! You don't deserve a break!_

His mind supplied plenty of disagreements to the idea of taking a break, however short and he felt like he was splitting in half. But the fact ran back to the base just now was enough to tip the scales, and Scar had made up his mind.

Scar just felt so exhausted. He was sleep deprived and overworked, but even so, he picked up his elytra, and was off.

Gliding atop the Nether roof Scar sent a message in chat.

**GoodTimeWithScar: Haha I forgot my stuff be theire soon.**

.

.

.

Scar had been gathering resources for the project, as always, grinding out shulkers full of sand, gravel, terracotta, and stone.

His hands were torn up and blistered from holding a pickaxe for hours while mining, his muscles were sore all over, and his head was constantly pounding with a headache.

Scar was filled with anxiety, about change, about the thought of missing out, at not knowing what was coming in the Nether. Even if he did stop working to take a break, he doubts he would get much rest.

Scar was placing the last of the blocks on the Command Center tower. It still had a lot of work to go, but Scar needed to meet up with Bdubs in the shopping district.

He groaned when he looked back and saw the balcony of the tower looked similar to a toilet seat. If he wasn't so tired, he might've found it hilarious.

Great, another project to work on. The balcony needs redesigning.

But later, Bdubs is waiting. Scar rocketed off through the Nether, which would soon be erased by Xisuma. Scar wasn't sure how it'd work, but he trusts the admin's abilities to get it done.

Bdubs's excited voice rang through Scar's ears.

"Heya, Scar! You up there?"

Scar looked down, and on the beach of the Cowmercial district took Bdubs. He greeted his Campaign Captain.

"Helloooo, Big guy!" Scar tried his best to sound his normal cheerful self.

"B-Big Guy? That warms my heart!" Bdubs laughed at the title, after their last meeting started with him getting mock-offended at being called 'little guy'.

They spoke about the last minute plans for the Mayoral campaign, Scar coming up with the plan to give the Hermits a taste of what the Shopping district could look like it he was mayor. 

Bdubs laughed and joked with him as they spoke about the campaign, and despite how drained Scar was, he felt a little bit better after being with his friend.

Bdubs flew off, hopefully to work on the 'No Mycelium' poster, and Scar was left to terraform a large area of land, much to his dismay.

He figured a good place to build it was next to the Town Hall, where the voting itself would take place.

Scar brought out shulker boxes full of stone and dirt and began the arduous task of moving a mountain. Or, building one, more accurately.

Scar was feeling mildly more energized. last night while in Larry he was organizing a few of the chest monsters down near the KGOOMR and let his mental guard slip for a brief moment while he sat down. Needless to say, he fell asleep almost instantly.

He felt sore all over as he outlined the base of the mountain in stone. Probably because he slept on the hard ground, _and_ in diamond armor.

Once Scar was happy with the shape, he began to fill out the mountain, building up. But he soon realized that a single shulker box of various other grey rocks wasn't nearly enough. Scar sighed, not feeling like flying all the way back to the village.

He looked over his shoulder, and felt relieved when he saw Xisuma's rock shop across the water and behind Grian's barge.

Scar quickly walked over, not needing to waste rockets to travel 100 blocks. He looked at the sky; by the position of the sun directly overhead, Scar figured it was around Noon. His anxiety quickly picked up. It would take at least another 4 hours to finish the mountain, and god only knows how long to finish the Big Dig. there was absolutely, no possible way he could ever finish it in time. He still had to dig to the bottom, install the drill, _and the components to hold the drill in place, and to finish the control tower,_ ** _and-_**

Scar stumbled right into Xisuma, who dropped a few stacks of diorite he was holding.

"Goodness me, you okay,?" Xisuma turned to see Scar, who was looking mortified.

"S-Sorry, Xisuma! My bad- ah, i really need to.. be more careful." Scar mumbled, shaking his head before quickly turning around, ready to leave the store to avoid this interaction altogether.

"Oh, wait! Did you need something, Scar?" Xisuma sounded worried for his friend. Scar flinched before facing Xisuma once again. "Yeah, uh, i need rocks." Scar squeaked out.

Xisuma laughed, "Well, you're in the right place, my friend!" and picked up the dropped dirite. before dumping in the barrel.

"I saw the thing you're working on, quite the project! Something last minute for the mayoral race, I presume?"

Scar hummed noncommittally while he pulled out a grey shulker box, and began filling it with stone from one of the barrels. The tiredness was back in full force, and Scar felt dejected. Even if he did finish the mountain, the Big Dig wouldn't be finished. It would remain unbuilt as all his friends left to go explore the Nether together, leaving him behind. Even with the build he was planning to impress the Cowmercial district shoppers with, he was still the worst candidate, at least, that's what Scar believed.

Stress was bubbly and gorgeous, False was impossibly strong and courageous, and Mumbo had a killer ad campaign with t-shirts, and not to mention a whole robot! Scar had nothing but a shaky promise of a few trees. What good is that?

Once Scar practically bought out Xisuma, he turned to Xisuma and handed him the diamonds directly.

Xisuma was looking increasingly worried, "Are you sure you're alright?" he said.

"Y-yeah. Just, a lot on my mind, ya know? Mayoral race and everything, Xisuma." Scar replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, thanks for your business, and take care. You've been working hard, I can tell. Take a break now and again, yeah?"

Scar picked up the shulker box and flew off with a burst of rockets. Xisuma wasn't convinced at Scar's words, and was concerned for him.

When Scar finished the Mountain with his, Jelly's, and Bdubs's face carved in it, he stood back and looked at his work. He'd already shown it off to a very excited Bdubs's, who seemed to be pleased with it. He didn't even feel relieved, or nervous, or upset, or anything, even though every mistake stood out like a sore thumb to him, he felt nothing. Not even the back was filled in, similarly to a _certain neighbour's_ mansion.

The sunset to the left of him basked the area in a golden light. It had taken Scar far longer than expected to finish the build. But with his motivation gone, he just couldn't bring himself to try to work any faster. With one last look at the out-of-place hill, Scar began his trip back to his base.

His friends were going to the new Nether; they would have a great time collecting and exploring without him. Scar wanted to go, yes, but he just couldn't. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it, the massive influx of new sensory inputs would be too much for him. Therefore he declined their invitation to explore the Nether as a group.

Besides, they didn't _really_ want him there, Scar knew it, Cub only invited him to his Nether Bingo game out of common courtesy.

Scar stepped through the portal, only halfway aware this would be his last time in the old Nether before it was changed forever.

They knew he was weird about these things, Scar thought, they know he was nervous and jumpy about new changes, so of course they wouldn't want him with them while they stepped foot in the newly updated dimension. He'd get scared of a piglin and fall into lava, or something along those lines. Then it'd be up to them to go and put their lives at risk to collect his stuff.

_I'm not worth the trouble._

.

.

.

Scar had planned to go back to Larry and sleep so long he felt heavy and sick. But he found himself here, below the bedrock ceiling in the heart of the Nether. It was stiflingly hot, and the long Scar sat on the netherrack clif, the more it bothered him. Scar took off the purple coat of his Mayor suit, and rolled the sleeves of his button up; though it didn't really help.

Scar sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, resting his head on them. He looked off at the massive lava lake below him, at the dead, emptiness of the nether.

He thought it suited him well. Besides the occasional pigman grunt behind him, the only sound was the crackling and popping of the fire around him, and the bubbling of molten lava below. The air was heavy and difficult to breathe, the stench of sulfur and death hung in the stagnant air. Even so, Scar sat quietly in the Hell-like environment.

His head was empty. Unlike a couple days ago at the mining mesa, or just this afternoon walking over to Xisuma's shop, he felt no fear. Nothing. 

It was getting late, only a few hours to midnight, and a morbid thought crossed Scar.

_If I stay here long enough, maybe I'll be erased alongside the nether._

Scar lifted his head from resting on his knees and looked beside him where an eternal fire was burning on the netherrack.

The rest of the hermits were probably in their bases right now, making the very last minute preparations for the Nether, looting any valuable blocks they might have left. Although, Scar was far enough out where he wouldn't likely come across anyone.

He thought of Cub, oh so intelligent Bub, who probably already knew everything there was to know about the changes to come. Even if he wasn't Xisuma, the snapshot man himself, he still already had detailed plans for farms he intended to build.

Scar realized, he had not build any major farms, besides crops. All the other hermits had gold farms, enderman farms, and countless others, while he was here, growing potatoes.

Scar felt like a burden. He felt as though all his contributions were meaningless.

Who needs a plant shop? _worthless._ The income of the Chest Monster Shop is decreasing rapidly; apparently people have no need for them anymore.

_I guess they have no need for me, either._

Scar shuddered, his empty, nearly thoughtless brain had quickly turned dark, filling him with horrible words of how meaningless he was, how hated he is by all the Hermits, how pathetic he is for even trying.

Scar felt tears running down his cheeks, but they evaporated in the heat of the Nether before falling. He was shaking; sobbing quietly as his mind conjured images of disappointed Hermits. Of Bdubs, after he inevitably loses the election. Of Xisuma, when he realizes just how useless he is to the community and blacklists him.

Scar's blurry, tear filled eyes locked on the flames burning besides him.

His blood ran cold, despite the suffocating heat.

Before he could think of what he was doing, Scar reached an arm out into the fire.

The flames instantly sent shockwaves of pain, radianting up his forearm through his whole body. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, but held his arm despite the strong urge to yank it back. It was only a few seconds, before Scar couldn't bare it; his vision flashed white and the all consuming pain was too much. He quickly pulled his arm back.

Tears fell more and more and he cradled his burned arm before him. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, and he was trembling. he looked down to see the damage he'd done. **_he'd done._**

_i did this to myself._

Scar let out a choked sob, how did he get so messed up? It was fine at the start of this world, he'd managed to handle the fear of the unknown and changes. But how? What changed from now to then that he suddenly couldn't control his anxiety? He was still staying at Larry, and despite the new project. He didn't think that was the cause. The Mayoral race? It was a massive source of his fear, but he didn't believe that's what cause a sudden turn for the worse.

Scar shuddered, and stood on shaky legs, still cradling his burned limb.

The pain in his arm was severe, and he knew it probably took well over half his hearts. He scoured his inventory for a healing potion, to no avail. Despite the golden carrots he munched on, it wasn't enough to heal the burn on his forearm. He only had a couple left after a whole day of work in the Shopping District.

Scar carefully pulled out half a stack of rockets from his non-injured hand and quickly set off, the tears on his cheeks quickly drying as the Nether heat blew past his face.

Scar, rather ungracefully, landed back on the roof of the Nether after flying through one of Impulse's broken bedrock holes. He stumbled over his own feet before climbing through his portal.

Scar flew the remainder of the way to his base before practically falling out of the sky in front of the snail-shaped house. With a couple more hearts now lost in a rough landing, Scar was in dire need of a healing potion.

The night air was almost frigid in comparison to the Nether, and even with Scar's lighting around his base, a stray zombie of spider would certainly be a death sentence.

With every passing moment Scar searched the chest monster in front of Larry, the more the adrenaline wore off, leaving Scar in agonizing pain.

The thing about a skeleton's arrow is they aim for the head, and it's a quick death before you respawn. Same with creepers; one hardly feels it. But the burn on Scar's arm isn't fatal, only damaging.

Scar thinks, even an instant damage potion isn't this painful.

Scar was beginning to feel dizzy, and leaned his weight against one of the chests, supporting himself with his good arm. His head feel fuzzy and he could have sworn he was gliding with his elytra with how he felt. Was he about to pass out? Scar couldn't tell.

The ringing in his ears just nearly drowned out the sound of someone shouting.

"Hey, Scar!"

Scar instantly shot up, _too fast, way too fast-_ and swayed for a moment before straightening to see where the shouts were originating from. His eyes locked on a friendly face, off near the waterfront.

_Grian._

He quickly hid his injured arm behind his back, flinching at the sudden moment and praying that Grian doesn't notice anything.

_he doesn't have to know, he would only be disgusted by you. only freaks would do something like that._

Grian's face lit up in a smile, and jogged over to great his friend. "Scar! There you are; everyone's been concerned about you." Grian's smile faded, slightly. "The Nether's reset is happening less than an hour now, we were all worried you would be stuck in the Nether while it reset." Grian said. He genuinely seemed worried for Scar.

"O-oh." was all Scar could reply. He didn't entirely believe _everyone,_ as Grian put it, was worried about him. How could they be?

"Are you alright, Scar?" Grian stepped closed and observed just how disheveled Scar looked.

His short, brown hair was going every witch way, his face looked tired and pale, his green eyes were dull and the bags under them looked almost as though someone punched him, his mayoral outfit was muddy and wrinkled, and he was missing his suit jacket.

Grian noticed his posture, despite him swaying of his feet, he looked tense, and his arms were held straight behind his back.

Scar mulled over Grian's words. Was he really okay? No, nothing about him was okay right now. everything was going horribly wrong and the only one to blame was himself. He wanted so badly to lie to Grian, to put on a fake smile and tell him he was all good. To crawl into his haunted bedroom and forget about this day, this week- _his entire existence_. If only for a while.

But he couldn't lie to Grian.

Scar had been close with Grian at the start of the season, they were neighbors, and they'd gotten rather close. He and grian hung out nearly every day, trading supplies, helping each other with projects, or just staying up, late at night, talking to each other.

But as soon as the mayoral race started, and Scar joined in, him and Grian were on opposing teams. It wasn't a hostile change in the slightest, but they were both very busy with their own campaigns, and no longer hung out as often.

Scar let out a shaky breath. Grian was his closest friend before the campaign. He _should_ be able to talk to him. But Scar's nerves were frayed and he wasn't sure if Grian would even want to be his friend if he dumped all his issues on him.

"Grian. I-i think-" Scar looked at Grian, and his eyes were filled with patience. Maybe he did care.

"Do you have a healing potion?" Scar's voice was barely above a whisper. He needed help. Scar was aware of that much. And if he lost his closest friend, Scar doesn't think he could handle it, but he risks it anyway.

Grian's eyes widened, but he nodded quickly. Grian turned around and quickly pulled out a Instant Healing II from the nearest Ender Chest, part of Scar's immense chest monster problem.

Grian's usually cheerful voice was quiet and serious.

"Scar, what happened? How did you get hurt?" He looked back to see Scar sitting on a double chest, his eyes watery, tears illuminated by the moonlight. His arms crossed in front of him.

"Xisuma told me that something was off this afternoon. He told me you seemed nervous and on edge, not like your usual self." Grian stepped closer, eyes to the ground.

"With the reset and all, he understands that everyone is excited getting ready 'n stuff. But he said you seemed tired, he worried abo-" Grian suddenly cut off.

Grian's eye locked on Scar's arm, barely visible in the night.

Scar felt as though his stomach was filled with rocks; his hands were sweating and he was having a difficult time getting a breath of air. He knew Grian saw it, he had asked for help for goodness sake. But his mind was working in overdrive, despite the panic, trying to come up with a solution.

Obviously, it wouldn't be difficult to chalk it up as an 'accident'. But Scar's mind couldn't seem to see past the idea of Grian being disappointed, and disgusted by him hurting himself, and he couldn't find the words in time.

Scar tried to explain, but all he could manage were choked sobs.

"s-sorry."

Grian stepped over and as gently as he could, held out the crying-Hermits arm. He ignored the more common way of using a potion, drinking it, to instead pour it directly on the wound. The bright pink, glittery liquid poured over Scars arm and he flinched and let out a yelp of pain, but held his arm steady.

The potions magic was instant, and the healing effects closed the wound, leaving no more than a bruise.

Despite this, Scar wouldn't feel 100% until a good meal and plenty of rest, but Grian was relieved.

He looked over and made sure everything was healed, before sitting down next to Scar of the chest.

"you should probably carry healing potions, Scar."

Grian gave a slight smile and giggled softly.

"You know how accident-prone you are. and the Nether is unforgiving."

But Scar didn't seem amused, he looked up Grian and shook his head, a lopsided smile on his face despite the tears.

_The sun had set long ago over the dense jungle forest, the humid-heat now a cool and crisp air, and the moonlight sparkled over the gentle ripples of the lake. The sky was clear, and the clouds were no more than thin wisps of cotton. The only sounds were of distant insects humming, and the quiet voices of the two Hermits._

"It wasn't an accident, Grian." Scar's voice cracked, and he quickly looked off in the distant, not daring to see the reaction on Grian's face.

Grian was silent, in utter shock; before like a sack of bricks, the weight of what Scar said hit him. Grian's heart sank, his mind filled with a sick, horrible feeling of guilt.

Grian was a charismatic person, friendly and bubbly, seemingly never running out of things to say. But now, Grian was speechless. How could he possibly understand what Scar was feeling? What was he supposed to say? All words seemingly left Grian.

Grian hesitantly turned to Scar, finally seeing past the surface level tiredness in his features, and saw his exhaustion, his fear, his emptiness. Guilt flooded his mind full force and he truly blamed himself for not seeing how bad Scar had been feeling; letting get this severe before he noticed. Grian felt a frog in his throat, and tears burning the edges of his eyes.

Grian did the only thing that he could think of, and gently wrapped his arms around Scar; a gentle hug.

Scar usually wasn't a touchy person, preferring his distance, the sensation overwhelming and uncomfortable. Yet now he wished Grian never let go.

He relaxed, and practically melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around Grian and resting his head on his shoulder.

Grian spoke quietly, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Scar."

Maybe it was vague, yes, Grian thought, but he felt it said enough. He was sorry he didnt notice earlier, caught up in the mayoral race, he was sorry he didnt know how to help, he was sorry he didn't have any better words to comfort him with.

Grian might've thought that he wasn't enough, but to Scar his actions meant everything.

The feelings were still there, of course, Scar was equally scared and emotionally exhausted beyond belief, yet he could handle it now. Grian was still his friend, he still loved him. and that was enough. Despite the horrible feelings that led him to this point, worn out and broken into pieces, Scar knew that he might could feel okay, eventually.

===============================================================================================================

It was a long night. Grian invited Scar over to his hobbit hole and they sat together in the living room, blankets and pillows brought to the couch for extra comfort.

Grian put out the fire place, saying something along the lines of "it's not cold enough to need it", and Scar appreciated the sentiment.

They both pulled out their communicators; watching Xisuma making last minute checks warning everyone to stay out of the Nether before then counting down the seconds til he typed in the command.

Scar held his breath and Grian eyed him quizzically.

They stayed up for hours, Scar carefully explaining these few weeks and Grian listening intently, giving him time when things got difficult to talk about. Scar hesitantly told him of his fears, how afraid he was of the Hermits leaving him because he wasn't strong enough or good enough to be with them

Grian simply told him he was a spoon for believing that.

.

.

.

Scar fell asleep peacefully on the couch, wrapped in many blankets. Next to him was Grian, who offered to sleep on the floor, to which Scar very hesitantly accepted.

No doubt, it would be difficult tomorrow morning. When everything Scar had been stressing about comes to a pinnacle, the Mayoral voting, the Nether update, everything, yet Scar knew he didn't have to face it alone.

It would be difficult, but Scar can handle the change.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry, and I mean that in a literal sense. Tears were shed. I'm sorry Scar. :'D
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, and I apologise if the premise is a bit silly. It started out as purely a vent fic and evolved into something with a plot, ya know, a proper STORY! 
> 
> Also, do ya ever just appreciate the worlds most satisfying thing? When the tags are ordered in the order such events appear in the story. Like. Man! that craps the best!!! I tried to emulate that w/ my tags, despite the fact it's a one-shot single chapter :D  
> One more thing, cause I just LOVE these end-notes apparently, I'm sorry if the body language/facial expressions of the characters are, like. Off. I'm not really good with that sort of thing, I don't like looking at people's faces so it's difficult to write something you don't have experience with :'')
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, ya'll, take care  
> -Lavender 🥀


End file.
